


The Initiation

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Gang Rape, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Other, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with Monsters, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: She stole the wrong thing, something they wanted.  However, the Abbess found that she did have potential as a member of their order.  But first they have to put her through the ordeal.





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/gifts).



Annamarie woke up, sore as Hell, in a soft bed under a warm comforter.  She groaned and rolled to her side, squinting at the sun streaming in through the open window.  At a glance, the room was _old_. Classy, though. Everything in it, bed included, was an antique, probably valuable.  The latticework of the window reeked of old, old money. 

How she’d gotten there was foggy.  She was supposed to be in Zurich, at a five-star hotel, waiting for her buyer.  This place was nicer than any hotel, and the room felt far too warm to be Switzerland at this time of the year; especially considering the windows were slightly cracked open.  She struggled to avoid panic, telling herself this was hardly the first time she’d woken up in an unfamiliar room.

Except the previous night's events were flooding back in. And even a fraction of it would've been cause to panic.

Why was she here?

Where was here?

Getting on her feet was a chore.  Her body was aching, especially the space between her legs, and she could barely stand.  Her wrists were bandaged, and after tearing the gauze away she saw they were red and raw, with a few places abraded badly enough to draw blood.  Looked like rope burn.  She hissed as air met the wounds.  Otherwise, she had collected a lot of bruises. From rough hands and something else.

After tearing off the bandages, she was naked except for a strip of plastic and leather around her left ankle.  Dropping down on her right knee to inspect it, she scowled as she realized it was ankle monitoring bracelet. They wanted to be sure to be able to find it.  She ran her fingers over it, trying to decide if it would go off if she tampered with it.

She hobbled over to the windows, catching sight of a line of willow trees.  She wasn’t sure, but it almost felt like she was in the American South.  No, that couldn’t be right; last night started in Zurich, she had stolen that fucking statue and sold it. Was it last night?

She closed her eyes and thought hard.  The ugly, asymmetric collection of bits that reminded her a little bit too much of spiders and sharks was made of rough stone and certainly didn't look like it was worth anything, but rumor had it that there were plenty of buyers on the black market.  The Lobo brothers wanted it, probably to sit on it for a while and start a bidding war; they didn’t care about relics aside from as an investment.

She sold it, and then was going to abandon the name 'Annamarie Dubois' in favor her next identity, to remake herself and wait for the next job.  Except when she headed for her room to clear out everything that was Annamarie's before she no longer existed, they were waiting for her.  A tall, bearded man who introduced himself as Mister Stone and his friends were rifling through her room, wanting to know where the idol was.  She thought they were cops, and played dumb while intimating she was going to be speaking to a lawyer.  Then, Mister Stone laughed and informed her that he wasn’t with the police.  And they really would like to know what she did with the idol.

She bolted then, decked one in the face and ran.  She knew the hotel layout, every unlocked door, it was a necessity.  She ran and left the hotel and triple checked for any tails and was sure there were none, that they weren't following her. So she headed south, for Italy. She knew people there, had a nice little bolt-hole to hide in.

They were already at safehouse when she got there.

This time they had cut off the exits before she could run.

* * *

_They were in a poorly lit room, stone.  Carved into the roof was a hole, through which moonlight shone through.  Stone and another of his friends each had one of her arms, and they dragged her roughly to the center, right underneath the light.  Then they forced her too kneel._

_Sitting in a chair carved into one of the rock walls was an old woman, at least, that’s the impression Annamarie; her upper torso was mostly in shadows, she wore a plain woven dress.  Wrinkled, shaking hands held an equally pale, steaming cup in her lap.  After a long sip of whatever was in the cup, the woman spoke in a rattling, hoarse Southern lilt.  “My dear brothers, what have you brought me?  We needed the idol, and you brought me this lost soul?”_

_Stone dropped to a knee, and out the corner of her eye, Annamarie saw he was bowing lower than he was forcing her to.  “She stole it from the university before we could…”_

_“How many of you were there?” The voice chided.  “You and your brothers.”_

_“Seven.” Stone said, voice flat._

_“You needed time to plan, resources to purchase needed supplies, and you were generously given both.” The voice said.  “And you were outmaneuvered by one person?  Whom gave you a chase for weeks across the world... and you only found her after she had already sold the idol of the Great Master just barely before she would disappear again, and even then, would have lost her but for my scrying…”_

_“I make no excuses, Abbess.” He was shaking.  “She did outmaneuver us, and we did need your aid in anticipating her moves.  All I can say is she is exceptional.”_

_“I’m well aware of that.  She could have quite the future.”  All this time, they had been talking past Annamarie, like she wasn’t there.  That ended when the voice called out.  “Now, Miss Dubois, tell us…who did you sell the idol to?”_

_“If you want to find the stupid statute, couldn’t you just gaze into your crystal ball and…” Annamarie’s words were cut off when Stone and his friend both tightened their grips on her arms, painfully._

_The old lady herself chuckled.  “My dear, certain things are easy to find, and certain things are hard to find.  A lost soul in over her head?  Easy.  But that idol, trying to find that is the kind of thing that tests a person’s faith.  Ease up, boys.”_

_Stone and the other man relaxed._

_The voice continued.  “Now, I’ll ask again.  Once.  Then we’re going to start prying.  The only people who’d hear you scream are the ones asking you questions.  So please, dear, spare us the time and yourself the pain.  Where is the idol?”_

_“The Lobo Brothers.” She promised her buyers discretion.  But she felt that there was an implied exception for when threatened with torture by some crazy old bag and her equally crazy gang of assholes._

_The old woman sipped her drink.  “We’ll see… they wouldn’t know the significance of what you gave them.  That’s good.  Of course, if you’re lying…”_

_She let the threat hang.  There was silence for a long time, until Stone asked.  “What should we do with her until we find out if she was telling the truth?”_

_“What would you think would be best?” The crone asked, tone amused. "I suppose she could have use as a sacrifice."_

_"What the fuck?!" Annamarie had yelled, loud enough to echo. She would have continued, but Stone clamped a hand over her mouth. Shook her head and bit him. Hard._

_The big man didn't react at all to the bite, didn't seem to have noticed it. While she growled and swore against the bloody palm of his hand, he continued on from the crone's suggestion without missing a beat. "That might be a waste. The fact that she was able to steal the idol says she could be useful to us."_

_“Brother Stone, I think you might be wishing to induct her into our order…” The old lady chuckled.  She drained the rest of her tea or whatever it was, and rotated the cup in her hands,  muttering a little.  “…she is exceptional as you say.  Although maybe your motives aren’t solely about bringing a lost soul into the light?”_

_She had no idea what sort of cryptic gibberish the old lady meant by that, but Stone apparently was well versed in it.  “One takes joy in his role in the divine plan, Abbess.”_

_Stone stopped covering Annamarie's mouth and she was silent. Okay, so these crazy assholes weren't going to kill her. 'Induct' her? If they wanted her to sign up, she'd be plenty for it, right up until the point she could run the fuck away. She could play along until then. At least, that's what she told herself when the Abbess laughed and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.  “I’m sure the Prelate is already waiting for her.”_

* * *

She was examining the anklet again, thinking about trying to remove it when she heard a loud, tenor voice.  “I would advise against it.  It is rigged to give a shock and alert us if tampered with.”

She leapt back, staring at Stone, his huge frame filling the doorway.  He was holding a bundle of cloth in his crossed arms, a thin smile cutting across his bearded face.  She backed herself up, looking around the room for anything that she could use as a weapon.  But the room was stripped; there were dressers and end tables, but nothing she could actually wield.  Stone took a few steps forward and she tensed up.  Could she take him?  Could she take him like this, barely able to stand?  And if she could, how many more of them were out there?

Stone stopped at the foot of the bed and dropped the fabric he was carrying.  “I think you would appreciate something to put on.”

He backed up, watching her intently.  He’d already seen everything there was to see of her.  He’d done a lot more than seeing, too.  But she saw him study her up and down and found she needed _something_ between his eyes and her. 

She didn’t take her eyes off him as she walked to the bed, groped for the robe, and pulled it on.  The material it was made of was light, diaphanous.  The sleeves and legs were almost sheer, but it was layered enough around her torso down to her hips that he couldn’t see her.  Not that it made him take his eyes off of her.

They were silent for a long while, interrupted by a small woman rushing in past him and setting a tray on one of the dressers.  A teapot was on it.  “Abbess says she would like to see the initiate as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Sister Donna.” Stone said and the tiny girl rushed past him down the hall. 

“Which one were you?  You were the red one, right?”

He said nothing, but a small quirking of his lip told him everything she wanted to know.  He raised one of the cups in her direction and cheerfully asked “Tea?”

“You’re a real bastard.”

* * *

_She was dragged down, down, down.  It was deep and wet and cold, and she could hear something gliding through water.  She kicked and threatened and begged, and the men, Stone in the lead, didn’t appear to care at all.  Not when she offered them as much money as she could afford, or a figure that was triple that.  Not when she said she’d get them their statue from the Lobos, for free.  Not when she gave up on trying to talk her way out and just threw insults at them, at their old crone, at their stupid god._

_Maybe they didn’t care._

_Maybe when they bound her wrists, tightly, to two stone pillars in some chamber lit only by a pair of flaming braziers at either end of the staircase, their nudging and pulling and binding her tight was their petty way of getting payback for her insults. When the tore the clothes off her back while she swore at them, maybe they were thinking that they were going to see she regretted every word._

_They left her there._

_As they filed their way back up, she began trying to work her way out of the rope.  It was rough; she knew tricks if she was tied to a chair, or tied with her wrists together, but arms spread wide she could only think of tugging and wriggling ineffectually._

_Choosing to conserve her energy, Annamarie shuddered against the cold, damp air and thought.  Alone, with just the sounds of something in the water for company, there was nothing else to do.  She didn’t know religions, never heard of this cult, but she had a sinking feeling about what this induction would entail.  She tried to tell herself if they wanted her to be part of their crew, that was fine.  She’d play along until they untied her, then run away first chance she got.  The uncomfortable twisting in her guts was understandable, her heart rate speeding up was too, but something was off.  It was cold, but she was feeling warm.  She shifted on her feet uncomfortably._

_It seemed like an eternity before she heard the soft padding of bare feet against stone._

_They filed in, one at a time.  Seven men.  The flickering of the braziers warped and cast brightness and shade and made it hard to see, but they were all totally naked except for the head-to-toe paint they had on.  They were done up like skeletons; a black base that blended in with the dark of the basement, and a lighter color over it for the bones.  Six of them were white-on-black, while the last in the procession was painted red-on-black._

_The red skeleton was holding a dark bowl in his hands.  While the others closed in on her, he walked to the edge of the water and dumped whatever was in the bowl into it.  Then he walked behind her, past her line of vision.  In the darkness, she couldn’t see, but she felt one of them brush against her.  He was rock hard.  She gulped.  “What are you going to do?”_

_No response._

_"I'm warning you, don't touch me." She warned, well aware of how toothless that threat was. "Back the fuck off, of I swear to god, I'm gonna..."_

_She shuddered when one of them dragged a hand along her spine, wet with something. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Red one. Then she felt something prod at her snatch. She had no illusions that it was anything other than one of their cocks. And somehow she was already soaking wet.  They hadn’t touched her, just left her to stew in this hellhole, and she was almost dripping against the hot cock against her.  She felt heat rush into her face as she him lean in close to her, a coarse beard scratching the side of her neck.  She hated the groan that she let out when he shoved all the way in._

_The other skeletons drew real close as he fucked her.  He was big and forceful, but not rough.  The others stroked her, traced lines on her skin with their fingers, fondled her.  It all felt good.  She swore and said she’d tear his cock off and fuck him, fuck the broad, fuck the statute, fuck all of you.  He didn’t react, didn’t change his even pace, didn’t hit her.  He just kept fucking her._

_It felt good._

_Her voice became shakier with her threats as he continued.  Eventually one of the other men circled around and put a hand on her head and shoved his way in her mouth.  She gagged as he matched the red skeleton’s pace and depth, but through it all couldn’t force herself to bite down.  She gurgled and moaned against the cock in her mouth, eventually shuddering and shaking and feeling great, until the shame kicked in and she felt sick with herself._

_The two men continued like they didn’t notice.  The red skeleton’s grip suddenly tightened, his breathing became labored, and… he stopped.  Slapping her on the shoulder he pulled out and walked away, only for another one to step up.   They all wordlessly fucked her.  Every time one moaned, became more erratic in his thrusting, he’d stop and pull out; letting one of the other skeletons have their fun as they waited to cool down._

_They used everything they could.  The first time one pressed into her ass, she yelped and cried out.  They untied her and shoved her amongst one another.  She was on her back, nearly folded in half knees-to-chest, moaning for the red skeleton.  She was straddling one, his cock in her snatch, her arms pinned behind her back by the skeleton penetrating her ass, her cries muffled by a cock in her mouth.  She came for them and hated herself for it every time._

_It felt like they were lasting forever._

_She was streaked white, red, and black by the time the first one finished in her mouth.  She reflexively swallowed, and immediately wished she had spit it out in one of their faces.  That seemed to be the signal to the others.  No more resting.  They drove in more wildly, or just jacked themselves off.  A glob of cum across the bridge of her nose, on her back.  The red one came in her snatch.  Two more in her ass._

_When they were all finished, she laid panting on the stone, curled up.  It was sick, she hated them all, and that part of her that wanted to keep going.  She’d play their game then burn this fucking place to the ground, she told herself.  But for now, she took comfort in the fact that it was over._

_That’s when she heard something sloshing around in the water._

* * *

“Service to the Great Master is it’s own reward.” Stone said, matter of fact  She stared at him flatly.  He sounded completely sincere, like there was nothing sexual about it at all to him, it was just his religious duty.   His smile disappeared for a second, he shrugged, and added.  “I will admit, you were wonderful.”

“You _raped_ me.”

“We began you on the path.  Usually our sisters come to us willingly, however, you present a special case.” 

“You and your friends and that thing _raped_ me.”

“Yes.  Yes we did.  But it was in service to a plan greater than you, me, or every living thing on these grounds.” Stone drained the rest of his cup. “Besides, I wasn’t the only one to enjoy the evening.”

“Fuck you!”

Stone sighed, set his cup back on the tray, and took a few rapid steps towards her.  Sore, rubbery limbs offered little resistance as he shoved her against the wall.  He growled in her ear.  “My dear, Sister Annamarie, I would advise you to show a little respect to your superior in this order.”

“I don’t want a fucking place in your goddamn cult, I…”

She was cut off when a big hand slipped through the robe and between her legs.  She clenched her teeth shut to stifle a moan as he felt flesh that was exceedingly raw.  His hand came back glistening.  “The early stages can be either very agreeable or very disagreeable to our initiates.  But once we find a lost soul we can shepherd, we do _everything_ to set them on the right path.  And _every single one_ of them eventually comes around.”

“Was your initiation ‘agreeable’ or ‘disagreeable’?” She asked, merely latching on to one of the cryptic cult things to throw it back in his face.

He didn’t say a word as he took his hands off her and backed away. There was a long pause, and he muttered. "As I said, things will become clearer for you. And we'll keep at it until they do."

* * *

_Something around her ankle.  Wet and cold as ice.  She wrapped her arms around one of the pillars, clawed at the uneven stone floor, and more cold, wet limbs joined their first.  She looked back and just saw some faint, luminescent and blue coils around her lower body.  She looked up at the men who’d just raped her, like they were supposed to rescue her._

_They all stood, heads bowed as if in prayer._

_With a final yank, she slid off the stone floor and into the pool.  When she was pulled under, the shock of cold water hitting her set every deadened, numbed nerve afire at once and she struggled hard.  Until more limbs, colder than the water grabbed her arms.  She screamed against the water, emptying her lungs and accomplishing nothing else._

_The limbs relaxed, and she bobbed to the surface, lungs burning.  She had enough time to draw in a gasp of air before she was dragged back down into the darkness.  She shivered when something freezing ran against her snatch, already sensitive from all the abuse it had taken.  She shook her head in slow motion as she was stretched wide open._

_It was big.  Long and thick, and it curved and coiled inside her.  It was cold, but she was boiling hot.  She screamed internally as another found her ass, and another in her snatch.  They coiled around her breasts, played with her nipples, .  They slid in and out, stroking and sucking and writhing and shaking and fucking.  The tip of one found her clit and oozed or opened around it, quivering and sucking in a way that shoved her over the edge._

_She screamed again, and again the tentacles slacked enough to let her up for air, though this time she didn’t take in a deep breath, instead crying out.  The cycle repeated itself over and over and over, and she couldn’t think straight between the neverending waves of sensation and the burning in her lungs._

_Eventually, it must’ve gotten tired of letting her up for air, because she ended up lifted out of the water by tentacles around her arms and set down on the ground.  Coughing, shivering, and moaning, she saw the skeletons had not moved._

_Something erupted out of the water, splashing down heavily on the stone beside her.  She only gave it a glance, out the corner of her eye.  It wasn’t the thing from the statute, was almost as ugly though.  It was largely just white squishiness, wilting under its own weight, barely supported by stubby, clawed feet.  A luminous, green cat’s eye opened on it’s side.  And another.  And another.  And more tentacles trailed around it._

_It pulled her close, before the tentacles withdrew from inside her, the ones on her limbs keeping their grip.  She was aware of it half-stepping, half-oozing over her.  Something pressed against her, more rigid, thicker than the tentacles.  Oh god no.  A second thing, maybe a little smaller, pressed against her ass.  She opened her mouth to cry out, and another found its way in their at the same time._

_They entered at the same time._

_The pace was relentless, and she was numb to anything but the feeling of the thing's... cocks?  Shoving in.  She was limp as it fucked her and fucked her and fucked her for an eternity._

_When it shook and she felt it filling everything she was with ice, her eyes rolled back and she shuddered with it, and then she was in the dark._

* * *

They were silent for a long time after that.  Until she made the mistake of asking “So… what’s next?”

That brightened Stone’s mood considerably.  “We will continue your education.”

She clenched her teeth and tensed.  She wasn’t sure was physically capable of standing much more of their attention.

“It won’t _all_ be like your first steps.”  ‘Not all’ was uncomfortably vague about how much more they were going to do to her, especially as he emphasized it.  “You will learn the way the world actually is, rather than the half-truths you’ve been fed your entire life.  We will teach you things no one else can, and you will serve us, probably in the same way you gave us trouble.  Until you’re ready, I will be overseeing your education.

She nodded, trying to feign enthusiasm.  Given her freakout earlier, she wasn’t surprised he wasn’t buying it.

“We’re not stupid or deluded.” Stone said.  “We know you’re thinking of ways out.  We shall take every precaution to prevent you from making an _unfortunate_ decision.  And in time, you will see that our actions towards you serve a greater good, for you and for all.”

“Forgive me if after you and your god gangbanged me in a basement, I have my doubts about that."

“My dear, that was not the Great Master.” Stone shook his head.  “The Prelate is the founder of our order, reshaped to serve the Great Master and to minister to his flock.  But do not worry, my dear.  I suspect you will be meeting our Lord sooner, rather than later.  As I said, you do present an _exceptional_ case.”

That was fucking terrifying. She tried to imagine what the thing in that statue was, the big, round eyes and segmented limbs and triangular teeth in a grimacing mouth and the mismatched hands. What the thing the statue was carved in the image of had to look like. Stone kept cheerfully talking about her bright future for a long time as the idea of those spidery limbs and fingers with too many joints and scaly body against hers made her sit down on the bed as the room spun. A final, refused offer of tea, and Stone took the tray and left the room.  Shutting the door behind him.  The sound of a bolt sliding shut made her wince.

She stayed still for a long time, feeling her insides twist. 

How the Hell was she going to get out of this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with weird cult things was fun.


End file.
